


Cherry Knights - DaveKat

by Kapdixo



Series: Meteor Daze ft. Two Broken Boys [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Meteorstuck, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, POV Dave Strider, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Striders are an enigma. They hide their feelings behind a wall of apathy and cheap sunglasses, with irony as the foundation that makes up said wall. Or something like that. Why should it matter when you're one of the only two people left in the Strider family?





	Cherry Knights - DaveKat

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I haven’t written Homestuck in over a year! Hope you like it!

Striders are an enigma. They hide their feelings behind a wall of apathy and cheap sunglasses, with irony as the foundation that makes up said wall. Or something like that. Why should it matter when you're one of the only two people left in the Strider family? 

Okay, unless you count Rose and her descendant. Whatever.

However, the one who taught you those things has been gone for a few years now. You're no longer thirteen and strifing on a rooftop in the scorching heat of the Texas sun, all the while admiring him. Wanting to be just like him. Reality hit you in the face after he died. You were abused. You were neglected. Your Bro wasn't a brother, and he definitely wasn't a father. You hate him. 

Without those directions, you slowly became more unguarded over time. Finally you got to the point where you needed to trust your friends the most with something you had discovered about yourself. You were gay as all hell, and that scared you more than death ever did. Of course, your friends being your friends (and Rose being a raging lesbian), none of them cared. You would never let John know it hurt when he laughed and said, "just don't try to hit on me or whatever!" Wasn't his fault he didn't understand.

Trolls are fucking weird and annoying. Good fit, since you are as well. You shall forever cheer the day you got one to block you instead of the other way around. There is one troll that stands out the most to you in comparison to all the other ones you've met and interacted with, and that troll is Karkat Vantas, self-proclaimed leader of his team. He's loud, rude, annoying, and downright unpleasant to be around.

Ha. Keep telling yourself that, Strider.

Karkat is the funniest guy you know (sorry John) with a huge heart that is almost as big as his mouth, secretly. He listens to your shitty music that you won't admit is shitty, and you watch romcoms with him to make it even. That's one of the only times you see him truly happy. You tried to show him a human movie called _The Notebook_ once and he bawled his eyes out. He said it was because it was so bad. Just take your tissues and shut up.

He fell asleep on you that night, leaning against your shoulder and drooling. You poked him a few times in an attempt to rouse him before giving up. You closed your eyes too, wrapping your cape around the both of you when he began to shiver. When you woke up, both him and said cape were gone.

Coming out to your friends was one thing, but coming out to your troll friend(?) was quite another. You sat Karkat down and tried to explain, absolutely not fumbling over your words one bit. He just blinked and called you an idiot. Apparently trolls ignore sexuality and they're technically all pansexual. Except for Kanaya, who was also a lesbian. Go figure.

Great, one thing out of the way. But there was another problem that you hadn't told anyone about, which was who you were gay for in the first place. Did this make you like, into beastiality or something? Is an alien an animal? Maybe not, because they're humanoid and can talk and shit. It hurts your head to think about. 

Fuck it, you can't help it. Karkat's just so adorable and knows all the right things to say to melt your well-guarded heart right out of your chest. A Knight of Time that can't guard right, there's some ironic shit right there. Both of you were Knights in this game that ruined your life, but at the same time brought you together. And now you find yourself sitting next to the guy you have a massive crush on, who is reading what he calls "one of your shitty human romance novels" while you play _Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2_ on the PlayStation you alchemized. Fantastic.

"I don't get it," Karkat is grumbling. "Your goddamn romance is so needlessly complicated that I could very easily solve all the problems these lackadaisical sacks of hoofbeast shit in this story have."

Your eyes are crinkling behind your shades as you hold in a snicker. He has such a way with his words. "Dude, you're the one with all that quadrant bullshit. Why have four different types of weird alien sexytimes instead of just one like humans do? You wanna talk complicated? Riddle me that."

"Because they're actually necessary and do NOT all involve fucking! Do I need to draw you another goddamn picture, Strider?" Karkat is grabbing a sheet of paper before you can even open your mouth to answer, drawing up the diagram. "Okay, look. Flushed, pale, pitch, and ashen, also called matespritship, moirallegiance, kismesisstude, and auspiticism. Remember what they mean?"

Piece of cake. You nod, pointing to each shape. "Flushed is when you're dating and in love, pale is like a platonic soulmate that's your BFF, pitch is when you really want to hate-fuck someone like you did with John, and ashen is a weird three-way where one person keeps the other two from brutally slaughtering each other over the size of their dicks." Nailed it.

He sputters, nearly ripping the paper in half. "I didn't want to hate-fuck your 'not-a-homosexual' friend! Never bring it up again, you understand me?!"

"Understood, sir." You salute with two fingers. "I guess relationships between both of our species are hard. I don't ask Rose and Kanaya about theirs since I shouldn't be all up in their grill about it, plus the fact that Rose is a bit too fond of moonshine hinders the results drastically. Maybe you can give me your take on it?" You're shaking.

"Sure." Karkat eyes you with mild concern before clearing his throat. "It would be hard, I guess? I've only been in one quadrant relationship with my own kind, and it was a pale one. I can't give you a definitive answer."

You snort. "Thought you were a romance expert."

"Oh, please! I can give advice but not take my own! I would've been with Terezi if I knew what the everloving fuckhump I was doing!" He's softening, and you immediately feel sorry for him. Even a moron could see he once had it bad for her. "Why are you asking all of this? Is this something about your sexuality crisis?"

"Ain't a crisis if I already have it figured out." You drop the controller off to the side, almost blowing yourself away with your own bullshit. "You think I like someone or something?"

He nods vigorously, glancing at the controller. "Look, I know we started off kinda rough at first, but we're something now, right? At least friends? Isn't this stuff 'bros' talk about? You can tell me who you're flushed for, it's not like I can do anything about it."

You beg to differ. "You would never look at me the same way again. You'd think, 'wow, that's really fucking weird you ugly shitting kringlefuck, and you should-'" And you're ranting like you usually do when you forget to keep your thoughts on track. Not because you're scared and head-over-heels in love with an alien with anger issues. It takes several moments for you to stop yourself, and he's gaping at you once you're done. "What are you looking at?"

He presses his hand against his mouth tightly, shaking from repressed laughter. When he finally drops it, he's smiling a smile that shows off all of his pointy teeth. "You're so weird. Why do you need to make this simple conversation so deep and uncool?"

"It would all be because it's you. It's always been you, you're always the person I think about the most." You can't stop. Fuck, you can't stop fucking talking. "I'd die if I lost you, man, I couldn't fucking handle it." Shut up. "We're both really fucked-up, so we might as well be like that together." Shut the fuck up. "I love you, Karkat. I'm flushed for you, want to be your boyfriend, matesprit, whatever. Call it anything as long as you'll have me."

GODDAMMIT!

"Um." Karkat's face is that shade of red he hates so much as he scoots a bit closer to your side of the couch. "Wh-what did you just say to me?"

"I love you," you're whispering softly. "Be my boyfriend." Sexuality is the least of your concerns now. He can only turn you down based on not feeling the same.

He opens his mouth and an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak escapes. "This better not be your ironic bullshit or else I am going to kick my own ass for doing his."

Doing wha-HOLY FUCK!

Karkat's pulling you into a kiss before you even realize what's happening. Your eyes shoot wide open and look at his face a bit awkwardly smushed up against yours, his own eyes closed in bliss. It feels clumsy and a little messy but dear god is this the most perfect feeling in the whole motherfucking world and where do you put your hands? His are grasping your shoulders so hard you feel his nails through your shirt, so you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him closer. You shut your eyes along with him and shift into a more comfortable position. 

"Fuck." You end up breaking away just a few seconds later to get precious oxygen back into your lungs. He's gasping and leaning against you with the same problem. "Wow."

"Wow," Karkat echoes. Panting, he looks up at you with dilated pupils. "Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. Fuck yes." He presses chaste kisses to your nose on each freckle. "Fuck." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Dave." Kiss. "Strider." Kiss.

You're over the moon right now. Everything feels so much better than you ever could've imagined, and the outcome is no exception to that. "I love you." Your lips curve into a grin that turns into relieved laughter, which he tells you is cute. Your freckles stand out even more against the violent blush engulfing your face, ears, and part of your neck. 

"Flushed for you, too." Karkat is sighing happily as you once again wrap you both in your cape.

"Watch me play video games, matesprit." You sit him in your lap and turn your attention back to your game, bringing the controller in front of him and looping your arms around him to hold it.

"Dave."

"Hmm."

"You're sure you want this, right? Me?"

"Yeah." 

"Just checking."

"Rad."

Striders are an enigma. They hide their feelings behind a wall of apathy and cheap sunglasses, with irony as the foundation that makes up said wall. Your wall crumbles, your shades snap, and the irony slips away. 

You are Dave Strider. There is nothing more real than that.


End file.
